


I've Missed You

by optimusprimedrinksjager, sinshine_doctor



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Co-Written, Crushes, Gentle Dom, M/M, Oral Sex, RP writing, Robot Sex, Sticky, Sticky Sexual Interfacing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 12:45:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18446825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/optimusprimedrinksjager/pseuds/optimusprimedrinksjager, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinshine_doctor/pseuds/sinshine_doctor
Summary: Wheeljack has had a crush on Ratchet for some time, and he might just have a chance to make the grumpy doctor a little less grumpy...





	I've Missed You

**Author's Note:**

> Co-written with @sinshinedoctor on tumblr. It was hella fun to write with them!

Wheeljack gently carried Ratchet to the medic’s hab suite (being that Jackie wasn’t around base enough to have his own) and laid him gently on the berth.  The room was well organized, but appeared rather unused.  Everyone knew the medic never got enough rest, but it was painfully apparent now.  Wheeljack knew he had a fix for that….

 

After getting past the slight embarrassment he felt regarding the dead state of his hab suite (when you’re in Wheeljack’s arms, that’s not difficult), Ratchet moaned softly as he was laid on the berth, optic lids heavy and fans clicking on.  His frame was shaking ever so slightly with excitement; he did not entirely know what was to come, but he had enough of an idea to get excited for the first time in… __he couldn’t remember actually__.  Wheeljack slid into the berth next to him, gently pulling him close.  “I think you’re gonna be a lil’ less grumpy when I’m done with you,” he purred, kissing him gently.

 

Ratchet moaned softly as he allowed himself to be pulled into the kiss,  seemingly enjoying it.  Wheeljack kissed him more deeply, trailing the tip of his glossa curiously over Ratchet’s lip plates to see how he would react.  To his surprise, Ratchet parted his lip plates eagerly, moaning and pulling the wrecker closer against his chassis.  He needed that… he needed all he could get of Wheeljack.  Wheeljack returned with soft moans, caressing Ratchet’s glossa with his and savoring the feeling of Ratchet’s chassis against his.  He could feel the warmth of his partner’s spark through his plating, which was comforting.

 

Ratchet was quickly becoming turned on… he was slightly ashamed of how much he was acting like a fresh young mech, but his need and desire outweighed those feelings by a lot.  His engine purred as he eagerly pressed their codpieces together… surely Wheeljack was ready too…?

 

Wheeljack pulled away for a split second and pressed a digit against the medic’s lip plates, temporarily silencing him as his optics widened.  “Not yet Sunshine,” Wheeljack purred.  He gazed at Ratchet, whose face plates were flushed.  “You’re so __needy__ , aren’t you…?”  He returned to passionately kissing Ratchet.

 

“Mmm, Wheeljack,” he moaned between kisses, valve growing wet under his codpiece.

 

Wheeljack felt his own arousal growing, but he knew being patient would yield far better results than immediately jumping in.  He reminded himself that building up the tension and energy would elicit better reactions from Ratchet.  He moved atop the medic, pushing him deeper into the berth and kissing him more deeply and passionately.  Ratchet moaned deep in his chassis, his whole frame starting to tremble with need.

 

Wheeljack pulled away gently and began to kiss and bite Ratchet's neck cables.  “You're so hot when I've got you right here….” he murmured huskily.

 

Ratchet shivered with needy moans.  “Wheeljack.…” He softly moaned again.

 

Wheeljack withdrew, smiling.  “What is it, sweetspark...?”  He pressed a kiss on Ratchet’s cheek.

 

Ratchet looked directly into Wheeljack’s optics, his own half lidded.  “F-Frag me.…”

 

A slightly devilish smile spread across Wheeljack’s face.  “I could... but it's so hot to watch you... so needy.…”  He began to explore Ratchet's body with gentle touches, letting his digits explore all of his shivering partner’s plating.  He was just as hot and bothered as the medic, but bit it back, full well knowing that Ratchet was just as on fire as he was, and it was fun to watch him squirm desperately.  “You'll have to ask a little nicer sunshine.”

“Hhnnn... Ah... Frag me... please?” he moaned out, growing more desperate by the second.

 

A thought occurs to Wheeljack, in his hot and bothered state of mind.  “Tell me how you want it.”  He ran a digit over the medic’s flushed face.

 

Ratchet moaned, optical ridges furrowed, and his panel snapped back, revealing his valve dripping with lubricants.  “I don’t care! I just want to feel you!” the medic practically growled out.

 

A smirk spread across the wrecker's face.  “I suppose.…”  His own panel snaps back to reveal a fully pressurized spike.  “I could have mercy on you….”  He ran a servo over Ratchet's soft, warm valve.  Ratchet’s optics close as he moaned wantonly, fans working hard to cool him down.

 

“Are you sure you're ready for this...?”  He paused to give Ratchet a quick kiss, not drawing away from his needy valve.  “Do you want my spike...?”

 

“Mmmmm... Wheeljack- yes!” he practically demanded.

 

Wheeljack smirked.  “I think my spike can wait.”  He withdrew his servo, watching his partner's desperation hungrily.

 

Ratchet whined, high and needy, at the loss of touch. He huffed in slight irritation and looked at Wheeljack’s smirking face, turned on even more by the hungry stare that was returned.

 

Wheeljack began to press kisses all over his partner's neck, then across his chassis, only pausing to take in the medic's needy expressions.  “You didn't think this would be easy, did ya...?”

 

The medic’s servos absentmindedly roamed the wrecker’s body as he let out needy whines.  “Wheeljack please…” he vented out softly, but heavy with desire.

 

Wheeljack pressed his kisses lower across the medic's torso, gently stroking his waist with his servos.  His caresses and kisses grew closer and closer to his dripping, warm valve….  Ratchet squirms, trying to get that warm mouth on his soaked and aching valve, breathless moans leaving his own mouth.  

 

“Patience, sunshine.”  He pressed kisses all over his squirming partner's thighs, taking in their perfection.  “Have I ever mentioned that you're a glowing orb of hotness...?” he moaned into Ratchet’s plating.  Ratchet whined in response, hips bucking slightly. __Primus__ , he needed Wheeljack so badly he could hardly function….

 

Wheeljack inched closer and closer, enough to drive the medic insane. Unable to hold back his own temptations any longer, he ran a smooth glossa over the warm, inviting wetness, moaning softly to send vibrations through it….

 

*Ratchet’s hips nearly jackhammered with the pleasure that suddenly coursed through him, quickly turning into a moaning mess of lubricants.  “Ah— AH! Ooooo, Whe-eeljack! Hah— Hnnnnn!” he cried out, sensitive from eons of deprivation.

 

Wheeljack was careful to let no drop of his lubricant go to waste.  The medic’s valve tasted too good for that.  He took the medic's hips in his strong servos, trying to keep his teasing right on his target (not that he minded having lubricant all over him).  He knew he wouldn't let him overload,but it would be cruel to withhold pleasure from his desperate partner.  Ratchet kept trying to move his hips, wanting more delicious friction, desperate for overload. All that came from his lips were moans, exvents, and Wheeljack’s name.

 

Wheeljack kissed his soft valve,then withdrew.  “Not yet,” came his soft, husky murmur.  He returned to the inviting wetness, careful to avoid pushing his partner over the edge.  Ratchet whined when Wheeljack withdrew, shuddering when he heard his mate’s voice, and was a moaning mess once again when Wheeljack returned his warm glossa to his valve.

 

“Wheeljack— ah— please! I need you— ohhhhh— make me overload!” he moaned out, nearing his end….

 

Just as he saw his partner about to finish... Wheeljack kissed those lovely, soft valve lips and withdrew, smirking that smirk he does when he's up to something.  “Sweetspark... don't you want my spike...?”  He moved back on top of his partner and kissed him deeply, not caring that his face was covered in lubricant.

 

Ratchet groaned in frustration, but quieted once his lover’s lips captured his own.  He shivered as he realized he could taste himself on Wheeljack’s glossa, reaching and eagerly squeezing and stroking what ever his servos could reach.

 

Wheeljack moaned at the medic's eager touches.  He had never pictured the medic to be this eager in the berth, but then again... he only had fantasies and speculations to rely on.  He drew away and pressed his spike into Ratchet's thigh.  “You ready sweetspark...?”

 

“Oh Primus yes!!” he exclaimed. Not that he’d say it out loud, but he had been ready for Wheeljack to frag him for... eons!

 

Wheeljack’s strong arms wrapped around Ratchet, lifted him from the berth and pulled him against his chest.  “You've no idea how much I wanted this….”  He couldn't believe he was purring that into the medic's audio receptor. He had to fight the desperation Ratchet wasn’t hold back, but there was nothing quite like pulling the medic against his chest while teasing him with a fully pressurized spike just ready to make its entrance.…

 

Moaning when Wheeljack spoke near his audio receptors, Ratchet squirmed a bit.   “Ngnnnn, Wheeljack __please__!  I need you so bad!” the medic pleaded, desperate to be filled by the huge spike beneath him.

 

Wheeljack smirked.  “Tell me how bad you need me sunshine.”

 

He huffed in irritation.  “Badly... I need you so badly... nghh—”  His servos clutched at the front of Wheeljack’s chassis, helm looking down at their spikes.  Ratchet finally pressurizing his own.  “…please?”  He whimpered out, optics looking up at the wrecker, full of lust and begging for his spike.

 

The medic's whimpers convinced Wheeljack that it was time.  He pushed Ratchet back into the berth and kissed him as his spike threatened to enter the tight warmth….  “I'm gonna frag you sunshine... The best you’ve ever had….”

 

“Hnnn— yes... please…!”  The ambulance is sure if he waits any longer, he’ll combust.

 

Having mercy on his over stimulated partner, Wheeljack allowed himself to plunge into the inviting warmth, trying to be at least a little gentle at first since the medic has clearly not had a lot of action in a while.  “Wish granted.”  The wrecker's voice was husky and low.

 

Ratchet moaned low and appreciative, engine purring and fans whirring.  Feeling himself almost ready to explode, Wheeljack began to thrust gently, not trying to destroy his partner, but rather take advantage of the teasing he had done... The over stimulation, the begging, the whimpering….  All the medic's reactions were just too hot to resist….

 

Ratchet was reduced to nothing but appreciative moans of Wheeljack’s name, fans kicking into overdrive.  He moved in time to match the wrecker’s thrusts, servos dragging along his chassis to grip at his lovers aft, pulling him closer.  “Ah— Ah!! Wheeljack, you— Hng— feel so good!!”

__

__Primus__... Wheeljack never knew the medic could be this intoxicating... high grade couldn't even do this to him....  He said nothing but allowed several moans of pleasure to escape him.  Ratchet desperately begging for more was the hottest thing he'd ever seen, and he was almost sure this was in his top 10 frags of all time….

 

The Medic was trembling with pleasure, meeting Wheeljack’s thrusts eagerly, chanting the Wrecker’s name… “Ah~ Ng- Wheel- Wheeljack ah~ Mmm~ I’m- Oh~ close! Ah __Wheeljack__ \--!”

 

He thrusted harder into the medic, digits holding him firmly to allow deeper access.  Ratchet was so tight and warm around him, sending insanely good sensations through the wrecker.  He was beginning to shake as his pleasure grew higher and higher.…  Even he couldn't resist.  He was beyond the point of return.  “R-Ratchet -- You're -- So-- s-so hot-- hnnng.…”

 

The sound of metal clanging, moans, and speeding fans were the only noises in the room.  Ratchet was so desperate, he needed his release.  “Wheeljack, ah~ So close so close so- Ah!~ close!   _ _please__... Hnnng~ Wheeljack--!”  He grabbed the inventor by the sides of his face, crashing their lip plates together, the mechs hungrily trying to devour each other, fans in overdrive. Ratchet’s thighs started to twitch, on the brink of overload….

 

Although it would fragging hurt to deny himself, Wheeljack slowed a little, just enough to not push his begging partner over the edge just yet.  “I'm going to need you to overload for me... Sweetspark.…”  He managed to slip in his groaned words between kisses.

 

“Mmm- Yes!~ Ah- __WHEELJACK__!”  Ratchet suddenly spasmed, back arching, vocalizer shorting out, and optics closed tightly.  His mouth was wide open, an audioless scream of pleasure.  His entire framed trembled, his valve clenching Wheeljack’s spike, bringing it deeper, as the medic’s own spike shot out transfluid.  More transfluid and lubricants gushed out around Wheeljack’s spike.

 

Ratchet's valve closing around him drove Wheeljack over the edge. A deep growl escaped him as transfluid shot from his spike, filling Ratchet, and lubricant from his valve joined the mess of fluids covering them. The wrecker collapsed on his partner's chassis.  “R-Ratchet... You... You were so good.”  He was having a hard time catching vents and his cooling fans were straining.  “We should... do this again….”

 

Ratchet made a noise of approval, processor slowed by the afterglow.  He pulled Wheeljack close, engine purring as he tried to stay awake.  Wheeljack took Ratchet's face in his servos and gave him a quick kiss.  “You did very well sweetspark... I've missed you.”  He pulled him into another kiss.

 

Ratchet sleepily returned the kiss, humming and purring appreciatively  “I... I missed you too,” he murmured.

 

Wheeljack pulled the medic against him, sensing that he was about to fall asleep... Ratchet was so adorable when he was caught up in afterglow.  “This isn't the last time.…” 

 

It wouldn't be. Deep down, although he didn't want to admit it, he didn't want there to be a last time.  Ratchet’s servos continued to hold Wheeljack as close as he could, as he slipped into recharge, engine rumbling every now and then.


End file.
